Conventionally, elevator group supervision controlling apparatuses are known that supervise operation of a plurality of elevators based on information from a common call registering apparatus. In conventional elevators of this kind, the call registering apparatuses may be disposed at positions that are distant from elevator landings such as in landing entrances, or building lobbies, etc., for example. In that case, there is a risk that passengers may miss elevator cars because the position of the elevator doorway is distant from the position of the call registering apparatus.
Conventionally, in order to prevent passengers missing the elevators, elevator group controlling apparatuses have been proposed that compare passenger moving time that is required for a passenger to move from the call registering apparatus to the elevator doorway and running time required before the car arrives at the landing, and control each of the elevators based on the compared result. In conventional elevator group controlling apparatuses, a car for which a predetermined evaluation function value is optimal among the cars for which running time required is longer than passenger moving time is allocated as the car that responds to the call. Cars for which running time required is shorter than passenger moving time are excluded as candidates for allocation (See Patent Literature 1).
Conventionally, in order to prevent passengers missing the elevators, elevator group supervision controlling apparatuses have also been proposed that determine which car to allocate by finding a time difference between the running time required and the passenger moving time, designating substantive waiting time as a time difference when the running time required is longer than the passenger moving time, designating lost time as a time difference when the running time required is shorter than the passenger moving time, and generally evaluating the substantive waiting time and the lost time. In conventional elevator group supervision controlling apparatuses, the elevator doorway is kept in an open state until the passenger moving time elapses (See Patent Literature 2).    [Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent No. 3040524 (Gazette)    [Patent Literature 2]
WO 2006/114877